


summer slipped us underneath her tongue

by dreamersball



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, AtLA, Based on a Lorde Song, F/F, tyzula baby!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball
Summary: ty lee isn't this kind of girl.tyzula high school.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	summer slipped us underneath her tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AspenRoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/gifts).



> quick little lorde inspired drabble. hope you enjoy, aspen bb. 
> 
> i own nothing.

\---

ty lee isn’t this kind of girl.

she gets fantastic grades, she’s the captain of the gymnastics team and leader of the feminist club, and she has a perfect gpa. despite her six sisters before her, she has perfect attendance. she has never missed a day of school- unless you count the day she had chicken pox.

(she didn’t count it)

ty lee is the kind of girl who radiates warmth and love. she makes sure all of her friends know their importance- as well as those around her as well. teachers praised her, her coach used her as a shining example of  _ excellence.  _ she believes in the worth of everyone, no matter how their skills and ideas match up to hers . everyone is wonderful and unique. 

and yes, she’s the kind of girl who believes in auras, and the impact they have on people. how their glowing, colorful energy matches up to her magenta glow is important to her.

she isn’t the kind of girl who sneaks out at two a.m. because girls like azula come knocking at her window. the golden eyed, leather clad girl tapping quietly against the glass, urging ty lee to  _ come with her, please.  _ ty lee isn't the type of girl that forgets how to function when the gorgeous, tattooed girl is balancing on a tree branch again, urging her to come take an adventure with her at the dead of night. ty lee isn’t the kind of girl who throws on a hoodie and joggers, and slips out with girls like azula.

(and yet, here she was) 

ty lee yet again, found herself mesmerized by the glow of azula’s aura; a burning gold. and though they have done this dance before, ty lee is nevertheless enchanted by how smooth and careful azula is when she’s being so reckless. ty lee swears there’s a megaphone held to her chest, the quick, rhythmic pumping of her heart alerting everyone around her of what they were doing. but it was the psychopathic rush, the thrill of escape that makes her feel so  _ alive.  _

  
  


the girl grips ty lee’s hand tight, as the pair runs away from her house. the girl opens the side door of the corolla for ty lee, before slipping into the front seat herself. 

ty lee pauses for a second, marveling in the wonderful decision they made to escape into the night. she always gets caught up, just for a minute, at how beautiful azula looks in the moonlight, her eyes piercing the dark, her lips softened at the sight of ty lee. 

as always, azula tells her to  _ get in weirdo,  _ and she then will slip into the car.

as they peel away into the dark, ty lee knows she is safe and loved, because azula knows ty lee’s worth and never lets her forget it. 

\---

azula is the kind of girl to climb tall trees and to knock on the windows of pretty girls. 

she’s also the kind of girl who would slip into said pretty girl’s room, and purposely leave her clothing and bits of her belongings on the pretty girl’s floor. hoodies, t shirts, rings- anything she can leave to make sure the girls know she will be back.

she is also the kind of girl who blasts music once she escapes with said pretty girl. the windows of her corolla down, the violence ensues. as soon as they get out of the neighborhood, she will crank up the music. the steady thumping of bass in their hearts and heads, matching the whistling of the wind in their ears. 

(azula loves the way the wind moves ty lee’s wild brown hair; she’s so beautiful when she doesn’t care).

blasting random indie songs, the pair cruise across their small town, waking up the inhabitants that are sleeping through such a poetic night. though ty lee gets skeptical about being so loud at this time of night, azula reminds her that  _ it’s not personal, we are going to make 'em all dance to our love. _

ty lee gives her that goofy, love struck smile that is only reserved for azula; and the tattooed girl broadcasts the  _ boom, boom, boom, boom  _ of the radio.

\---

ty lee knew azula wasn’t her type of girl. 

she usually fell for the proper girls. the girls that were “clean”- meaning they were careful and relatively controlled. she had many crushes on those girls- but they slipped away, as if they never really what she wanted.

unlike her sisters, ty lee wanted to be different. she desperately wanted something that would separate herself from the matching sets she lived with; the same carbon copies of boring relationships and steady days. 

naturally, she fell hard for the girl who was everything ty lee would never be. 

she fell for the girl who smoked cigarettes to look tough, who refused to do any math homework but still passed with an A, and especially for the girl who gave ty lee freedom to express herself.

(azula likes to tease ty lee that she only fell for her because of her tattoos, but who doesn’t like a girl with tattoos?)

she couldn’t help but drink up the girl's movements, she was an addiction and an enigma all at once. azula was the girl who skipped school, yet was always in the top percentile of their class. she didn’t have much money, but she always made sure to leave small bouquets or chocolate in ty lee’s locker. she was a rush of adrenaline, of hope, of freedom. 

and ty lee can't get enough.

the pair cruised under the streetlights as they usually do, hands out the window, wind rippling through their hair. ty lee’s messy braid had fallen out, and her brown hair was flying in every direction. she normally hated the feeling of her hair losing control, but with azula, it was alright to let go.

they parked under the same tree by the river as usual, immediately exiting the car. azula pulled her onto the bridge, under the dim streetlight. the girl moved in closer to tylee, closer, until they were holding hands, looking at one another. azula was slightly taller, and ty lee loved the difference. 

they had several differences in family, school life, even fashion choices, but ty lee didn’t care. she was the sucker who let azula fill her mind, and it was an everlasting fall into love. they were striking together, an evergoing piece of art. 

their nights and days were perfumed with the obsession of each other, and they will both feel the lack of sleep at school the same day, but they didn’t care. they were alive, and together. 

they were invincible. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> me? posting writings instead of doing school work? i hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
